


Big & Little

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghost (the movie) reference, M/M, Rae Dunn pottery, Wincest - Freeform, potter!sam, pottery nerd Sam, twitter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Dean's the best big brother.(self indulgent drabble due to my own appreciation forthis pottery)





	Big & Little

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.

Sam finds zen in some simple pleasures. He takes his happiness where he can find it, and lately, that's in pottery. Dean teases him for it, saying Sam's just wanting to be Demi to Swayze's Ghost, but the cool, wet clay slipping through Sam's fingers leave Dean a little breathless as he watches Sam lose himself in creating.

When he finds the mugs at a local thrift store, he doesn't know much about the artist that created them, however, he thinks Sam will get a kick of them. He buys them on impulse and later gets kissed breathless for such an amazing find.

Dean doesn't know who Rae Dunn is, but he wants to find out and thank her for the joy that lights up in his little brother's eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
